


Soldier Boys

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: "Dinosaurs are cool," said Jack eventually.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Mike Yates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Soldier Boys

"I did something bad, I think," Jack said, staring up at the ceiling. "I lost two years along the way. Sometimes... Well, sometimes I worry I did it to myself, to cover something up. Something horrible."

"I betrayed my commander and my country to help a guy who terrorised London with dinosaurs and wanted to wind history back to the beginning and start all over again," said Mike.

There was a long, lazy silence as they both lay there, shoulders touching, breathing slow.

"Dinosaurs are cool," said Jack eventually.

Mike laughed. "Yeah. Real cool."

"Did they forgive you?"

"The Doctor did, I think," Mike said. "And Sarah. It's hard to tell with the Brigadier. Very military man, stiff upper lip and all that."

"I know the sort," Jack said. "I always preferred the RAF myself."

"You just have to get on with things," Mike said. "Moping around doesn't work."

"Shame that," said Jack. "I quite liked the whole gothic/Byronic thing. I met him once."

"You've met everyone once," Mike said.

"Lots of them twice," Jack said. "Some dozens of times. If they wanted."

They smiled at each other.

"So what did you do?" Jack asked.

"When?"

"When you got on with it."

"I tried meditating," Mike said, "but then there were psychic alien spiders."

"I hate it when that happens," Jack agreed. "I know a good way of emptying the mind, though."

"Oh?" Mike lifted his head to look as Jack rolled over towards him, shuffling down the bed. "Ohhhh!"

Jack would've replied but, happily, his mouth was full.


End file.
